I Care
by white fate
Summary: Kanda promises Lenalee that he'll be there. After an arguement, Lenalee doubts that he'll keep his promise. Leading to Kanda finding a way to apologize! That is, with a little help from Allen and Ravi. KandaxLenalee R&R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi, this is my first story and I love D.Gray-Man and the pairing KandaxLenalee. I hope that you all enjoy it and I hope that Kanda isn't all that OOC. I've also noticed all the yaoi fanfictions for D.Gray-Man. I happen to be a yaoi fan also, but I felt like writing a 'straight' fanfiction. I have nothing against yaoi to let you all know. :D

Things to know-

_'Things to know'_ ---Thoughts

"Things to know" ----Talking

* * *

I Care

"Kanda, you really should be more careful." Lenalee Lee lectured to Kanda in his hospital room. Kanda didn't even bother listening, with the whole mission failure, getting beat up, and now a lecture from her of all people?

"I mean, imagine what could have happened if you missed when you aimed your katana at him. You almost missed. You could have been killed right there." She softly said. She couldn't imagine how it would have felt to lose a friend, especially him.

Now Kanda was getting pissed. _'If it was so bad, why is she reminding me of my failure?' _He thought to himself.

"Kanda, are you listening to me?" Lenalee finally noticed.

'_I had enough of this.'_ Kanda finally snapped. "Look Lenalee, if I get hurt, it's not your problem! It's **my **problem! Do me a favor and stop lecturing me like I'm five! You shouldn't give a damn about what I do!"

Lenalee looked at him straight in the eyes. His expression was annoyed and angry. He wanted her to leave him alone, his glare said it all. Her worried look then changed to an angry look. She couldn't believe what he just said.

Returning a glare at him she responded "Well excuse me for caring about you!" She stormed out of the room and smashed the door shut.

Lenelee stood out the door while closing her eyes, prepared to hear what he wanted to say.

"Che, about time you left! I don't need you of all people's pity!" He yelled out, making sure that she heard him.

After that was said, Lenalee walked out of the hospital, not wanting to hear another word from him.

A few minutes later, Kanda sat up on his bed and called out Lenalee's name. No response. '_Strange, I expected her to be out in the hall listening to what I had to say…I thought that she'd yell something back…' _

XxXxXx

Lenalee finally reached home and plopped herself on her bed. She now had plenty of things to complain about to herself. That was until a knock was heard.

"Who is it?' She called out.

"It's me, Ravi! Can I come in?" Ravi said from behind the door.

"Sure, the door's open, come on in!" Lenalee had someone that she could talk all this about to now. If she could bring herself to tell anyone, that is.

"Hi Lenalee!" Ravi said with a smile.

'_Just what I needed a nice friendly smile, unlike him.' _Lenalee smiled back.

"What's up?" Lenalee asked while straightening herself up.

"Well, nothing really, I heard that Kanda came back earlier today. How is he?" Ravi sat down next to Lenalee.

"He's a little injured, nothing serious though...can we change the subject now?" Lenalee really didn't feel like talking about him.

"What'd he do this time?" Ravi asked.

"Well, he just acted the way he always does. So nothing's wrong and he didn't do anything." She lied; Ravi would have gone to Kanda and say something that would get Kanda even angrier or even tell Allen about it too. She decided to keep it to herself.

"Okay then. So that's really all that I wanted to know." Ravi confessed with a grin. Lenalee gave him a smile back.

Ravi got up and left Lenalee with her thoughts to herself.

Once Ravi left Lenalee's room he thought to himself _'As if I believe that.'_

XxXxXx

The next day Kanda awoke to find a nurse staring at him. She turned around after noticing that he awoke. He ignored her and looked at the clock, 9:45 a.m.

"Oh, Shit." Kanda said out loud.

"What's the matter Mr. Kanda?" the nurse asked, after hearing his comment out of nowhere.

"I'm going to be late, where do I pay?" He got up and put his exorcist coat on.

"What do you mean late? You have to stay here for a few more days." The nurse said confused.

"Look lady, I have to be somewhere in fifteen minutes. How about you tell me where to pay and I'll be on my way." Kanda was now getting impatient.

"Um…in the front desk…" Right after Kanda got the answer he wanted, he was off.

TBC

A/N- Yeah, I hope that you all liked trhe first chapter.) Reviews would be very nice. Tell me what you thought about it and if I shoould continue it or not. I hope the chapter wasn't too short.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I choose to change the way this chapter works, so in the end of this chapter, it'll be worded a little. Sorry for the change! Well, I'll be updateing soon with Chapter 3.

* * *

'_I wonder if he'll come.' _Lenalee stared out her window.

'_Then again, not like he'd come after what happened yesterday… even if it had been planned two weeks ago.' _

Today was the day that Allen, Ravi, Kanda and she were going to enjoy a free day with each other. Kanda didn't seem too excited about the whole thing but he said that he would come anyway. They were all going to meet at exactly 10:00 a.m. and the whole day would be theirs.

"I did remind him yesterday…Before I brought the whole mission thing up." She said aloud.

_Flashback- _

"_You remember about our free day tomorrow, right?" Lenalee asked the katana wielder._

"_Hn, I know. I'll be there, okay?" Kanda replied._

"_You promise?" _

"_Okay, I promise." _

_End Flashback_

Sighing, Lenalee walked out of her room to go to the lobby and wait for her friends.

XxXxXx

Allen went straight towards the lobby to see Lenalee already sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Lenalee!" Allen said cheerfully as he sat down on the couch with her, Timcampy right behind him.

Lenalee was starring straight ahead and finally snapped out of it after hearing Allen's voice.

Lenalee turned and greeted Allen back with a good morning. _'I was hoping that he was Kanda.'_ Lenalee admitted to herself.

"So we're going to enjoy this little 'free day' right?" Allen started a conversation.

"Yeah, are you ready? Remember how we planned it all, right?" Lenalee couldn't help but express how happy she felt about today.

Allen couldn't help but smile as well. Lenalee smiled back as Ravi came in.

"It's high time we got goin'!" Ravi didn't even sit down.

After hearing that Lenalee reacted with noticing that Kanda wasn't there. Allen noted that as well and asked "What about Kanda? I thought that he was coming too."

"Oh! Where's Yuu?" Ravi questioned.

Lenalee then answered "He's in the hospital, remember?"

"That's right! He came yesterday…is he really that injured?" Allen looked worried.

"I thought that you said he was alright, Lenalee." Ravi said.

Lenalee got up and looked at both of them and simply said "He is. The hospital probably won't let him go or something."

"Nah, not Yuu, he'd just end up asking the nurse where to pay and get outta there." Ravi stated as-a-matter-a-fact.

"I'm pretty sure that he'd do that too." Allen sweat dropped.

"Maybe he just forgot?" Lenalee questioned. _'Who am I kidding? He probably just didn't come so that I would feel bad over a stupid argument.'_

"Well, seeing as he supposedly forgot why don't we just go and visit him? Then maybe we can all eat something together." Allen suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea! Then he can tell us about how his mission went!" Ravi really wanted to hear what happened since yesterday.

"Let's get going then!" Allen and Ravi said together.

Before Lenalee could protest about that idea, Allen and Ravi were already out the door, eager to see their friend.

XxXxXx

Kanda almost made it but decided to go back after he noticed that it was a stupid idea for him to show up. She wouldn't even want to see his face. So what was the point of going?

'_I'll make it up to her somehow. I feel too weak to go on and then have her ignore me. That'd get on my nerves.' _

He entered the hospital and requested to have his room back. The lady at the front desk looked at him weirdly, but let him get his room anyway.

"I see that you're back" The nurse that had earlier been staring at him said.

"Whatever." Was all he said as he laid down on his hospital bed.

"Is something troubling you Mr. Kanda?" The nurse asked. She was an elderly lady, maybe around her late 50's.

"Yeah, something is…" his voice trailed off.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the nurse questioned.

"I should probably tell someone…you see there's this promise I made to someone. Then there was this whole argument. The only reason that I didn't show up was because I thoug-"

Kanda was cut off by an overly excited Ravi barging into the door along with Allen and Lenalee. Allen was carrying food while Ravi shouted out "Yuu! How are ya?! Seeing as you forgot, we all decided to come to you!"

The nurse decided to leave the young ones alone. Ravi sat down on Kanda's bed while Allen took the seat.

Lenalee gazed at Kanda. _'He still looks mad, well I am too then.'_

"Um…guys, I just remembered something! My brother wanted me to help him with some filing." Lenalee tried to get herself excused. There was no way she was going to stay in a room with him after what he said.

"But Lenalee, I thought that we got rid of all duties today so that we could hang out together." Allen pointed out. _'She seemed so excited about the whole thing before…why does she want to get excused now?'_

"At least stay for breakfast!" Ravi exclaimed. He also noted that Lenalee surely did have a problem with Kanda. She was perfectly fine and cheerful before they reached his hospital room.

"Okay, but after this I have to leave, my brother asked me yesterday to do that and I just remembered that I never finished the job." Lenalee quickly said.

After that was said, Ravi suggested that they all start to eat and they all began. Ravi and Allen both noticed that Lenalee and Kanda weren't talking. Usually, Lenalee would try to start a conversation with Kanda, and this time she didn't.

Kanda quietly ate with them and tried to avoid looking or talking to her. Not like he ever did. He acted like he normally did, hoping that Allen and Ravi wouldn't notice.

Ravi and Allen both exchanged a something's-up look to each other. Right after their little breakfast, they were going to have a talk with Kanda. That is, once Lenalee left.

TBC

* * *

Yeah, I just had to change this chapter, the reason? Well, because I re-wrote this one and then I noticed that the chapter didn't go the way that I wanted it to. Thank you for the reviews. They are always welcomed. D 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Well, here it is, chapter 3! Sorry that it took so long to update, I had a bunch of things to do and no time to write. Plus, I think I had some sort of writers block. Oh and I forgot to give credit to Katsura Hoshino. All the credit for D.Gray-Man is Hoshino's and the only thing that I own is the story plot. Enjoy!

* * *

After breakfast, Lenalee left to go and do the work she supposedly had to do. That's when Allen and Ravi started with the questions.

Once Lenalee was out of sight, Ravi suspiciously burst out the question he wanted the answer to, "So, Kanda, what'd ya do to her?"

Allen then got into the conversation and added "We know that **you** did something, so fess up."

Kanda just stared at them. As if he was going to tell them about what happened. Of course he'd keep it to himself.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question? I didn't do anything to anyone." He put his usual annoyed expression.

"Yuu just tell us!" Ravi insisted. "We wanna know why she's acting so weird! We're all her friends her after all."

"How do you know that I had anything to do with the way she's acting? Call me that again and I'll stick my Muugen down your throat." Kanda replied back.

"Come on Kanda, just tell us what the problem is, or we'll just go and ask Lenalee what's troubling her." Allen hoped that would work.

Kanda turned the other way and went into deep thought. _'Shit. If they go and ask her what the problem is, she'll end up making it seem worse then it really was. As if I'm going to let that happen. Wait…he's trying to threaten me by making me assume that she'll make it sound worse. Che, now I understand that bean-sprouts stupid little game.'_

Kanda turned to face Allen and Ravi. "No." was what he simply said.

A nurse came in the room that they were located in and announced that visiting time was over for the day. Allen and Ravi both left unsatisfied with the false information that Kanda gave them.

Kanda stared at the door that Allen and Ravi walked out of. _'They'll be back ...Fuck.'_

XxXxXxXx

Allen and Ravi were going straight to headquarters. Today was supposed to be a great day for all four of them. Everything was so strange.

"Hey Allen, what do ya think happened?" Ravi asked while kicking a small rock on the ground.

"To tell you the truth Ravi, I think that anything could have happened between them. I just hope that it wasn't all that serious." Allen kicked the same rock on the ground and passed it back to Ravi.

They were silent for a few seconds when Ravi burst something out.

"I was just thinking…maybe Yuu didn't piss Lenalee off! I mean, maybe…wait no way! I knew this was coming!" Ravi has come to a sudden conclusion.

Allen looked at Ravi confused. What did he mean by 'no way'? "Um…Ravi, what're you talking about?"

"Allen I can't believe that we were so blind! I knew this was coming!" Ravi replied back.

"You knew what was coming?" Allen sure was very confused about Ravi's supposed 'conclusion'.

"Allen, don't you get it?" Ravi put both his arms dramatically to the sky.

"Not really..." Allen answered Ravi's question.

"Okay, I'll explain it. You know how Lenalee was all happy when she was with us? You know, acting the way she usually does? Well, remember what her expression looked like when we arrived at Kanda's room?" Ravi and Allen both decided to take a stroll in the park. They sat down on a bench and continued their talk.

"Yeah, I remember. She looked like she didn't want to be there. Her face did turn a little red."

"Aha!" Ravi snapped his fingers. "Once we arrived there I noticed that she kept glancing at Kanda."

"Uh…so what do you mean 'Aha'?" Allen still didn't get it. "I'm sorry Ravi; I didn't really get that much sleep last night. I was too excited about today to sleep."

"Okay Allen, so here's what I came up with, she likes him!" Ravi appeared to be proud of his conclusion, while Allen couldn't believe what Ravi just said.

Without a warning, Ravi took Allen by the arm and dragged him towards the direction of the hospital.

XxXxXxXx

"Lenalee, what're you doing back so early?" Lenalee's older brother, Komui asked.

"Oh, hi Komui…" Lenalee wasn't at all in the mood to talk.

Komui put down his coffee cup and put on a worried expression. Usually his younger sister was filled with joy, the complete opposite of what she was at the moment.

Standing up from his desk filled with papers he asked "What's wrong Lenalee? I thought that today you and the other guys were going to enjoy this day as 'free day'?"

"Oh, it's nothing Komui!" She started with a fake smile on. "It was cut short; besides, we all had better things to do anyway!" Lenalee lied.

"Lenalee, are you sure that everything's okay?" Komui didn't buy anything she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The door softly shut with a click as she left for a walk. _'Maybe a walk will clear my head up a bit…'_

XxXxXxXx

"Hurry up Allen!" Ravi stopped running for Allen to catch up.

"Wait up, Ravi! I don't understand why you insist on going back to the hospital!" Allen caught his breath. _'That conclusion he came up with can't be true.'_

"Allen, you don't understand anything." Ravi laughed off while dragging Allen along with him again.

XxXxXxXx

"There you go, Mr.Kanda." a nurse handed him a glass of orange juice.

"I don't want any." He simply said.

"But you need it, you can't go a day on an empty stomach!" the nurse insisted.

"No, I already ate." Kanda looked out the window, _'Why won't she just give me time to think? And leave me alone?'_

"Fine then, young one. It'll be here if you want it." She left off but kept the door slightly opened to see if he'd drink it or not.

Kanda looked both ways, picked up the cup, and began to drink the juice.

The old nurse smiled '_He's quite the stubborn one…'_

XxXxXxXx

Ravi and Allen finally reached the hospital and ran straight in without any authority what so ever.

"YUU!!!!!!!!" Ravi yelled at the top of his lungs as him and Allen arrived.

Kanda, who was still drinking his juice, spat it all out in surprise.

'_What a waste…'_ he grabbed a napkin angrily and wiped his face.

"What the hell do you want? I swear, call me that again." Kanda wasn't to happy with them suddenly barging in, again.

"Spit it all out Kanda!" Ravi took his warning.

"I just did, don't remind me." He just really wanted them to leave.

"That's not what I meant!"Ravi pointed out.

"I know your secret!" Ravi added. Allen just sweat dropped at Ravi's way of putting words. It was best if he stayed quite. Or at least try to.

"What 'secret'?!" Kanda clearly didn't understand at all.

"Yeah Ravi, you explained that part, but I don't see how it makes sense." Allen curiously asked.

"Admit it Kanda! You like Lenalee!" Ravi then quickly covered his mouth with an "Oh shit…"

Kanda felt his pulse speed up as the other exorcists awaited his reaction.

TBC

* * *

I hope that you all liked this chapter. I love reading reviews so if you'd like, you can review, but it's not something that you have to do. I really need to make my chapters longer... 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, sorry for the long wait, I just got out of school a week ago and I just resently wrote a new story and I've got to get my ideas straight for that story and this story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. By the way, after you Read please Review.

Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own D.Gray-Man. 'Cause if I did, Kanda would like Lenalee and Lenalee would like Kanda.XD

Things to know:

"Things to know" Talking

_'Things to know'_ _Thinking_

* * *

Ravi and Allen looked at each other. Why was it taking Kanda so long to answer? Sure, it had been a mistake to ever even bring up the subject, but they were curious. 

They both turned to Kanda and stared at him, noting that he had a little blush across his face.

Kanda closed his eyes and looked as though he was trying to calm himself down. Once he opened them, Ravi and Allen took a step back.

"Get out." Kanda said seriously. The blush had faded away.

"No Kanda, we asked a question and we want the answer to it." Allen bravely took a step up.

Kanda glared at Allen.

"So do ya like Lenalee?" Ravi repeated. _'I might as well get the answer now.' _He thought to himself. It was now or never.

Kanda felt his face get hot, palms suddenly sweaty, and his heart beat rapidly again. He once again tried to calm his pulse down.

It didn't work.

So instead he placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes once again. _'Why is my heart beating so fast? Since when do I feel this way whenever Lenalee's mentioned?'_

The awkward silence was interrupted by Kanda's hand on his heart. Ravi took it as a yes, even if it didn't mean so.

"So it's a yes?" Allen asked Kanda. The gesture towards his heart gave him the signal that Kanda did indeed like Lenalee.

Kanda didn't answer; he was too busy trying to calm his pulse down.

Ravi walked up to Kanda's bed and moved Kanda's hand away from his heart. Ravi placed his hand on Kanda's heart. His action caused Kanda to reopen his eyes and he wasn't too happy with Ravi's action.

"What're you doing?!" Kanda smacked Ravi's hand away.

"You do like her, that's the only explanation for your pulse to be racing!" Ravi accused.

"Do you idiots really want to know the answer?" Kanda asked them. _'I don't even know the answer myself…'_

"Well, yeah!" Allen nervously smiled. Ravi took the seat next to the hospital bed.

"I don't know." His pulse kept on racing.

They both couldn't believe their ears. Was it them, or did Kanda just confess a possibility of Ravi being right?

'_Why does it feel as though I just confessed something…?' _Kanda felt confused.

XxXxXxXx

Komui Lee took a sip of his coffee while doing some paper work.

"Something's definitely wrong with Lenalee." He thought aloud. "I plan on finding out, even if I have to spy on Lenalee-chan!"

XxXxXxXx

Lenalee looked at the clock hung up in her room; it was now 5:00 pm.

'_To think, that I was in his presence just a few hours ago…'_ Lenalee sadly thought.

She walked towards her drawer and picked up a small photo album. In the front of the album there was a drawing of stick-figures with the names on top of them. On the right end of the 3 figures was Ravi. The one in the middle was Lenalee and the one on the other end with a frown on its face was Kanda.

Lenalee looked through the pictures and stared at one of only her and Kanda.

"Why is he the only one in every photo looking unhappy?" She said aloud.

Komui was on the other side of Lenalee's door and overheard her say that. _'I'll just keep listening and then I'll find out what's wrong with her.'_

Lenalee put the album down with a sigh. "I wish that Kanda would smile every once in a while."

Komui's eyes got big. _'Lenalee's upset because of Kanda?!'_

XxXxXxXx

"Well Kanda, looks like you can go home tomorrow." The nurse smiled at the katana wielder. Allen and Ravi had left right after Kanda had pretty much confessed.

"Already?" Kanda questioned.

"What, weren't you in a hurry to leave just this morning?" The elderly lady looked confused.

"Well, yeah."Kanda played around with the beds' sheets. _'Che, like I want to go back there where idiots ask me strange questions and get me confused.'_

"Then it's settled, you pay tomorrow and leave." She took Kanda's dinner tray along with her, as she left.

Kanda got into a more comfortable position on his bed and he thought a few things through.

'_Why is it that I can't be nice to her? Why do I have to be such an idiot around her? What the fuck is wrong with me? My palms get sweaty whenever I'm near her and my heart starts racing like I just ran a non-stop marathon. Why does she have such an affect over me? I hate it whenever she makes me feel like that. She's the only one that makes me feel like that and I don't like it.' _

Kanda closed his eyes to get a nap, trying to ignore his thoughts when it hit him.

"I like Lenalee?!"

XxXxXxXx

"I can't believe that there's a possibility of me being right!" Ravi exclaimed to Allen in the lobby.

"Wow, Ravi, who would've known that Kanda might actually like Lenalee." Allen stood up as Ravi followed him up the stairs.

"Well, I'm smart like that Allen." Ravi laughed.

"You sure are." Allen joined him.

"You know the plan tomorrow, right?"Ravi looked at him.

They both took their ways to their rooms to sleep. They had a plan for the next day, to help a friend in need.

XxXxXxXx

The next day-

Kanda's eyes opened as the bright morning sunlight rushed into the hospital room. He awoke to see the curtains already opened and it was tomorrow.

He arose from his bed and walked up to the table, where his exorcist coat was. He put it on as he recalled the dreaded day. Today was the day that he would have to return to the order and be so near Lenalee. That was something that he wasn't prepared for since his discovery the other day.

The usual elderly nurse walked in and handed him his bill. "Well Mr.Kanda, here's what you have to pay and you may leave."

Kanda gave her the pay. "Take good care of yourself, Mr.Kanda and I hope that your visit here was a pleasant one."

As Kanda walked out of the hospital, Ravi and Allen caught up with him.

"Thank goodness that we caught up to you!" Allen stopped for a breath.

"I told ya that we'd catch up to him." Ravi pointed out.

"What are you idiots doing here?" Kanda put on the very well known annoyed expression.

"We came to help!" Ravi and Allen said in unison.

"Help with what?" Kanda questioned.

"Your love life!"

* * *

Yes, I know that in the manga, I doubt that Allen would really help Kanda with such a situation seeing as Allen seems to like Lenalee in the manga. But this is a fanfiction so yay for OOC!XD I'll try to update a little more and hopefully this chapter's a little longer then the others. I seem to have a problem with chapter lenght.XD Well, reviews would be nice, so that I can see what I can do better and stuff. 


	5. Chapter 5

Oh so very sorry for the long wait loves. I've been busy and had a huge writer block at the end of chapter 4 and well, you writers know how it is when you can't think ofr anything to type down for your story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as I have enjoyed writing it.

Things to know-

"Things to know"- talking

_'Things to know' thinking._

* * *

"My what?" Kanda couldn't believe the stupidity that came out of their mouths. 

"Well, your love life silly!" Ravi exclaimed, dramatically.

"Even if I did have one, I wouldn't let you fools of all people to help me." Kanda turned and kept on walking.

Allen and Ravi walked along with him. "Well, you know Kanda, once you get back to the order, you'll sort of feel a bit strange, don't you think so?" Allen nonchalantly added.

Kanda turned to the opposite direction of the way to the order and faced Allen and Ravi. "Okay bean sprout, you've got my attention. Explain yourself." After Kanda said so, he was dragged by Allen and Ravi with grins straight to the park.

XxXxXxXx

Sighing Lenalee walked out of the order and sat a few feet away from the gate. She twiddled her fingers and began to think of a way to say she was sorry to Kanda. Sure, she didn't start it, but she couldn't stand that a stupid argument was going to break up a friendship. Yes, a friendship, even if Kanda didn't think the same.

'_Hmmm…let's see. I can just wait out here until he comes and say that I'm sorry if I made him feel like a little kid being scolded by his mother. Because, I'm not his mother, I'm his friend. Maybe that'll show him that I would like it if he treated me more like a friend then someone that's just someone that he knows.' _

With one more sigh, she prepared herself for when Kanda arrived to settle this once and for all. It certainly wasn't worth a friendship that she cared for very deeply.

XxXxXxXx

Kanda sat on the bench while Allen and Ravi whispered to each other secretly. Kanda started at them, irritated at himself for even giving them a shot at whatever it was that they had in store for him.

"Okay Kanda, how about you start off by saying sorry?" Allen and Ravi sat next to Kanda on the park bench.

Yawning, Kanda stood up. "You know, I don't have time for this, I'll figure out a way to fix my problems myself."

Allen and Ravi were just about to complain about how Kanda in a way had agreed to help, were cut off by Kanda.

"Oh and by the way, thanks for bothering." Kanda had turned on his way to begin his plan when he took Muugen out and warned, "If you tell anyone, I **will **make sure that you never talk again."

As Kanda had begun to disappear, Allen and Ravi couldn't believe that he of all people had said 'thanks'.

XxXxXxXx

Kanda had begun his way to the order, mentally preparing himself for the apology that he was in dept to Lenalee. Sure, he wasn't the type to just say sorry or to even bother with such things, but this time, it was special.

He had finally come to relies that he did indeed have feelings for Lenalee, and it may have been since the first time that they met. That day that he laid eyes on her, his palms had gotten sweaty, his heart pounded and he didn't know why, and just recently he had found out that he truly did have very strong feelings for her.

_Flashback-_

"_I would like you to meet Lenalee Kanda, you know, to show her around the place a bit."Komui had started as he tried to stop all the papers from falling off of his desk. "I would do it myself, but I've just began here and you must have been here longer then I have, so do you mind? Besides, even if she has been here for some time, she still hasn't gone farther then her room they kept her in. It can count as a mini mission."_

_The 13 year old Kanda picked up a paper that had fallen from Komui's desk and put it where it belonged. "Whatever, not like I have anything better to do."_

"_Thanks!" Komui said happily as he began with the job that he had gotten just for his sister._

_Kanda was now at Lenalee's bedroom door. He walked in, not bothering to knock on the door. Who ever said that he gave a damn about what she thought of him anyway?_

_He looked around the room, no Lenalee. "Where the hell is she?"He looked under her bed. "I'm gonna fail the mission!"_

_It seemed as though all that he cared about was the 'mini mission' that Komui had 'assigned' him._

_Once he was finished scanning under her bed, his face was literally an inch from a girl that had matched the description that he had heard about a girl that had attempted to commit suicide._

_They were in the position for a few moments when the girl had said "Hi!" Kanda in surprise had fallen on his back, for he was only on his knees. _

"_Oh are you okay?!" the girl bent down offering her hand to help him up._

"_Huh? Ye-yeah, I'm fine." He ignored her hand and helped himself up. _

_He noted that she was still on the floor. "Well, you can sorta get up now." He rudely pointed out._

"_Oh, right." She stood in her place. _

"_Okay, get up." He waited; he had no time for this girl, for he had to finish up his 'mission'. Besides, even if he did leave her like that, it'd bother him the rest of the day._

_There was a silence; all she did was stare at him. Kanda furrowed his brow. "What do you expect me to do, help you up or something?" _

"_Well, that's exactly what I expect you to do." She answered._

"_How about you give me one good reason to do so, and I will." Kanda said. Like there would be any good reason for him to bother._

"_Okay then, it would be the thing of gentlemen to help a lady up." She pointed out._

"_You're no lady!" Kanda began to get a bit angry. Who was this girl to just in a way order him to help her up; no one told him what to do, especially some random girl._

"_Yes I am!" she began to get a bit angry as well. Who does this guy think that he is, not helping a lady up when she's on the floor because of him in the first place? That was definitely not exceptional behavior. _

"_Prove it!" Kanda crossed his arms. _

"_I don't have to, because if I say that I am then that's the way that it is!" she also crossed her arms, waiting for him to be the gentlemen that he had to be. _

_Kanda had then uncrossed his arms. It was the first time that anyone had talked to him in such a tone. So, he did what she had expected him to. He held his hand out._

_She looked up and softened her eyes once she reached for his hand. He pulled her up and they had a few brief seconds to examine each other. _

_They both looked at each other straight in the eyes. That was when he had felt his heart pounding. Just a look at her purple orbs, and he just couldn't move. He didn't know why._

_The girl noted that their hands were still locked together. "Um…you can let go of my hand now." _

"_Oh, right." He quickly let go of her hand. _

_She then began to giggle. _

"_What's so funny?" He questioned. _

"_You actually listened to me and you didn't let go of my hand!" She stopped and smiled. Before Kanda could answer, someone had come in. _

"_Well, Lenalee, looks like Yuu has a crushy on you!"The person began to giggle at Kanda's cuteness._

_Kanda turned to the doorway, he knew it. It was Ravi, who could forget such a fool's voice? _

"_Stop calling me that and I don't like her!" He then noticed that that was the girl that he had been looking for to complete his 'mission'._

"_Wait…you're Lenalee?" God he was confused, it would have been a lot easier if she had just said who she was in the first place._

"_Yep." She sat on the tip of her bed grinning. Ravi then walked into the room. He stood next to his buddy, Kanda._

"_Why didn't you say so in the beginning?" He didn't get why she just didn't say who she was._

"_Well, you never asked." She sweat drooped._

"_Shit." Was what came out of his mouth along with Ravi laughing at his mistake._

_End flashback_

She had been the first to ever speak to him in that tone and not allow him to be rude around her.

Kanda stopped when he saw a rose bush. _'I wonder if she'd like a rose along with the apology.'_

He was about to reach for the rose, when an old lady came out of nowhere. She hit his hand with a stick.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kanda rubbed his hand when he realized that it was the elderly nurse from the hospital.

"Well, look who it is, Mr.Kanda. I'm so sorry for the stick; it just took me some time to plant the bush." She smiled nervously.

"Whatever." He straightened his face up. "I didn't know that you lived here."

"Well now you do." She looked at her bush. "Why do you need a rose?"

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked, like it was any of her business.

"If you give me a good enough reason, you get the rose." The old lady knew how to get stuff out of him.

"Fine." He said. He really didn't wanna tell some lady that he hardly knew.

"How about we go to my house and you tell me the whole story?"

"Whatever."

XxXxXxXx

"Well, that was a good reason, how could you just say such a thing to someone who really cares about you?" she sipped some of her coffee. "You should be ashamed."

"I know, okay." He took a bite of the home made cookie that she had made fresh, just for him.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get your ass to the order and apologize!" The nurse said as she got up and handed him nicely wrapped roses and a few home made cookies.

"It looks as though you planned this." Kanda stood up.

She walked him to the door and said "Good luck!" with a grin.

"Thanks." Now he was on his way to Lenalee without any more interruptions.

XxXxXxXx

Lenalee looked out into the sunset, still sitting outside of the order. _'What if he doesn't come? What if because of me, he doesn't want to come back to the order?_'

She got a worried look on her face as she stood up to go back inside. _'This was very stupid of me. To even think that he would come back after how mad he looked and annoyed the last time that I saw him.'_

As she beagn taking a few steps to the gate to enter the order she heard her name being called out form a distance.

"Huh?" she was looking around for who could have possibly called out her name.

Kanda Yuu had then appeared right in front of her in a matter of seconds. "I'm hoping that you didn't wait out here for too long."

He met face to face with a shocked Lenalee.

* * *

Well, Reviews are nice, so if you get a chance do so, it gets me to write more.XD Anyway, the next chapter will be the final chapter of this story so it will get to an end soon. I'd like to thank you all for sticking with it for this long and I hope that you all look forward to reading the final chapter and I hope that you nejoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, looks like this story has come to an end. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Each and every one of them allowed me to smile, after all, this was my first fanfiction and you all reviewed and kept me going.

Diclaimer- I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 6 

"Kanda?" Lenalee couldn't believe that he had made his way in time before she went inside. "What are you doing here?" she silently asked.

"I live here, don't I?" Kanda started. He looked at the roses that he had behind his back. Instead of handing them to her he allowed them to drop on the ground. He had just recently come up with a plan, and it didn't involve any roses.

XxXxXxXx

"So, Allen, what do ya think's going on?" Ravi paced, anticipated about what may happen between the two.

"I dunno, but knowing Kanda, he'd probably just blame it all on her." Allen fiddled with his exorcist coat. "He should have allowed us to help him!"

"Well, that's just not Yuu, don't you think? Even if he bothered to listen to our advice, do you really think that he would go along with it?" Ravi sat down next to Allen. It seemed as all that they did was sit at the park since Kanda and Lenalee had an argument.

"Right…I hope that Lenalee will be okay." Allen looked worried.

"Aw, come on Allen, Yuu wouldn't do anything to harm her…physically anyway." Ravi sweat dropped.

"Okay."

XxXxXxXx

They had a long moment of silence. Lenalee felt uncomfortable, even though she was used to him not talking, she wished that he would just say something.

A few moments went by, and nothing. He was still quite. So, Lenalee decided to speak up, she just wanted to say sorry; Even if he was the one that owed the apology.

"Look…Kanda, I…" she started. Kanda looked up from staring at the ground. He looked at her, was she really going to say 'sorry' for something that he had caused?

"I just wanted to say…" Lenalee paused again. She didn't feel right saying sorry. She recalled all of the events that day, and all the arguing was caused by him.

Kanda furrowed his brow, and that silenced Lenalee. _'Is he mad because I'm trying to say sorry?'_

Instead of him scolding her for wasting his time, he embraced her. For the reason that he discovered earlier, this whole time, he had wanted to hold her close.

Lenalee was shocked. She couldn't believe that Kanda Yuu had just embraced her. Before she could say anything, Kanda began to speak.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for acting like an idiot…" he started. Lenalee still didn't return the embrace, she was too shocked that he had just called himself an idiot and had said sorry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…I shouldn't have said that you shouldn't care, and that it's my problem. I didn't go one day…one damn day Lenalee, without thinking about you…"

'_It's now or never.'_ Kanda prepared himself to tell her.

Lenalee felt the tears threatening to come. She never recalled Kanda apologizing to anyone. She wanted to know why he would choose her to allow her to meet the real Kanda.

"After all the thinking, I've come to realize that…I care a lot for you. And I mean that." Kanda then felt that she returned the embrace after that. He held her tightly, as she did as well.

They pulled away from each other. They had both wanted to stay like that, in such an embrace forever. Lenalee finally spoke up. "Kanda, I've always cared about you." Her tears began to fall. She had hoped that this moment would come.

Kanda wiped her tear with his finger; he hated it when she cried. He never knew how to stop her.

"Don't cry, please." Kanda noted that after he had said that, she began to tear up more.

"Why are you crying? Did I say anything that got you sad?" Kanda was confused; he thought that what he said was good, not bad. He was too new to the whole apologizing thing.

"No Kanda, these are tears of joy." She smiled. "I had hoped for some time now that you would say this. It was a shock that you said it, in a good way."

He never knew that she had felt that way. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" He felt horrible, he didn't know that a person that he cared about so much, he was causing pain to.

"I didn't say anything because I had hoped that one day, you would say this without me asking you to." Her voice was soft.

"I'm sorry." Kanda wiped another one of her tears. "I know that sorry doesn't fix anything, but I just want you to know that I don't like to see you like this."

"I accept the apology Kanda. Can I ask you a question?" Lenalee wiped her own tears away.

"Go ahead." Kanda prepared himself for whatever it was that she wanted to ask.

"I planned another day for all of us to spend a day off together, can you come?" Lenalee hoped that he would. She felt great knowing that he cared and that he felt bad.

"Sure, I'll be there." He nodded. Of course he was going to go. He owed her.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He had then smiled that rare smile of his.

That was reassuring that he would be there, and be on time for that promise.

Fin

* * *

**A/N- I would like to start off with a thank you to all of you readers for putting up with my laziness and well, for reading my first fanfiction ever. :) The hits and the Reviews are what kept me going, so I would like to thank those of you who bothered to even review. Now, allow me to clear up a few things from this story and how it came to be. I was just a tad bored one day and I was very very into D.Gray-Man, so I wanted to write something that would allow me to get an account, and help me out with my writing. I thought, why not write a KanLina fanfiction? The couple is very intresting to me, even if we all know that if Lenalee's gonna end up with anyone at all, and if the manga was ever gonna get a bit shojo, it would be with Allen. I've always thought that a person like Kanda can't be all that cold-hearted, they have feelings, hello, they're human. No matter how cold the human, they are always going to regret things, as Kanda had regreted scolding Lenalee for bothering to care about what happens to him. Thus Kanda being OOC. Well, in a way, you have to make Kanda OOC to make him care and have feelings towards someone. I've always loved the whole 'promise theme' so I also added it in the beginning and in the end to show how keeping a promise shows that you give a damn about keeping it as Kanda cared in Chapter 2. He tried to make it in time to the day that all 4 of the exorcists were going to enjoy a day, free of worries togetther. So, in the summary, I put "without a little help from Ravi and Allen". You may have thought "What help did they give Kanda?" Well, the way that they had helped him was by helping him relise that he did indeed have strong feelings for Lenalee. I think that in Chapter 3, Kanda had admitted that he had no idea about how he felt about Lenalee. Ravi and Allen had pushed him up until he got togetther what it was that he wanted to do to allow Lenalee to know that he did indeed care. Also leading to the story being called "I Care". I just felt like these were a few things that may had got you to think, "What was the point of the author putting a fake line in the summary".XD **

**I hope that you had all enjoyed being the readers of this story as I had enjoyed being the author of this story. Thank you for the support in the making of this story and for the very wonderful reviews. Hope that you all enjoyed this final chapter, sorry for it being so short, I wish that I could've made it longer, but this was the way that I had wanted to end it. **

**THANK YOU! **


End file.
